La cicatrice de l'amour
by iloveharlock
Summary: Un tout jeune homme, deux amoureux, un rival. Et pour le premier nommé, dans sa chair la première cicatrice d'un entier amour.


_Disclaimer_: Albator appartient à son créateur, M. Leiji Matsumoto.

_Chronologie : _préquelle à toutes les séries

**1****.**

Un duel à l'antique ! La nouvelle avait fait le tour de l'Académie Militaire comme une traînée de poudre.

Et bien que les Instructeurs désapprouvent le procédé, ils savaient aussi que les deux rivaux amoureux de première année avaient à régler leur différend, étant à dix-sept ans parfaitement en âge de savoir ce qu'ils faisaient.

Mais si l'info était connue de tous, seuls les deux protagonistes, leurs témoins et la belle pour laquelle ils s'affrontaient, seraient présents sur le lieu choisi, à l'aube du jour suivant.

* * *

><p>Bravant une autre interdiction du Camp Militaire, Lunia était venue rejoindre ses deux amis dans la chambre de celui pour qui battait son cœur.<p>

- Tu n'aurais pas dû en arriver à ce défi, Albator fit-elle à l'adresse du très jeune homme à la chevelure en bataille qui ne semblait absolument pas angoissé par le duel à venir.

- J'ai choisi les armes : au pistolet, je ne peux perdre. Sinon je ne m'y serais pas risqué…

- N'essaye pas de nous faire croire ça, jeta Gaven, le dernier membre du trio inséparable. Tu te fiches de savoir si les chances sont de ton côté ou non, tu fais juste ce dont tu as envie et en suivant tes propres principes. Et là c'était de te débarrasser de Myldon.

- Je crois qu'il a suffisamment importuné Lunia durant tous ces mois, siffla Albator qui portait toujours sa veste bleu foncé d'Aspirant de la Flotte.

- Je lui avais pourtant clairement fait savoir qu'il ne m'intéressait pas, protesta la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds mi longs et légèrement bouclés dont les prunelles bleu azur étaient soucieuses depuis que le défi avait été lancé.

- Tu n'y es pour rien. Il n'a pas arrêté de te poursuivre de ses assiduités alors que tout le monde avait parfaitement compris que nous sortions ensemble ! Je l'ai mis en garde avant de lui mettre mon poing dans la gueule mais il n'avait toujours pas reçu le message. Demain matin, je ne pense pas lui laisser la moindre chance.

Gaven sursauta alors que Lunia sur les genoux, le regard son ami était devenu désagréablement froid et dur.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas aller jusqu'à le toucher mortellement ? !

- Je ferai en sorte qu'il ne soit plus un souci, déclara sèchement Albator. Ce qu'il a fait à Lunia durant le parcours d'obstacles en forêt l'autre jour ne mérite aucun pardon, aucune pitié.

- Sois quand même très prudent, Albator, avertit son ami à la chevelure d'un vert pomme. Ce n'est pas parce que nos Instructeurs ne vous ont pas mis aux Arrêts Myldon et toi au vu du petit exercice auquel vous entendez vous livrer qu'ils vous laisseront aller au bout de ce projet insensé !

- Et moi je veux toujours atteindre mon but.

Lunia lui caressa le bout du nez.

- Et quel est-il : finir avec plein d'étoiles sur ton uniforme ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

Et il éclata de rire.

**2.**

Dans une toute autre aile du Camp Militaire, deux autres compagnons de chambrée – de la seconde année de formation - s'apprêtaient pour une nouvelle journée, s'étaient levés avec les poules.

- Tu as entendu la rumeur ? fit un grand échalas à l'adresse de celui qui était déjà dans son lit, cheveux et prunelles couleur de caramel. C'est pour dans quelques minutes.

- Des gamineries ! Je ne comprends pas comment on laisse faire ces écervelés… Il y a un règlement et tout le monde doit s'y conformer, surtout les nouvelles recrues. Misère, que pourra-t-on jamais faire de ces irresponsables si jamais un, véritable, conflit, arrivait ?

- Ils sont justement là pour apprendre et se discipliner. Et puis, inutile de s'alarme, il n'y aura jamais de guerre, pas plus dans cette zone de l'univers que dans ta République Indépendante !

- Oui, notre carrière militaire risque d'être bien ennuyeuse, conclut l'Aspirant Warius Zéro en prenant possession de la salle de bain.

* * *

><p>Les premiers surpris d'avoir pu se retrouver au lieu prévu pour leur duel sans être arrêtés ou même seulement questionnés par les patrouilles de surveillance, Albator et Myldon se tenaient à bonne distance l'un de l'autre.<p>

Gaven était le témoin du premier et le second avait amené avec lui son jumeau.

Présente elle aussi, Lunia se demandait sérieusement si elle ne devait pas se jeter entre son amant en titre et son obstiné prétendant !

- Arrêtez ! ne put-elle s'empêcher de tenter de lancer à leur adresse, je ne vaux pas que vous risquiez une blessure ou votre vie !

- C'est trop tard, gronda Albator. Toi et moi ne demandons qu'à vivre et à nous aimer tranquillement. Et ce triste individu n'a pas compris les multiples mises en garde de nous laisser en paix ! Il me reste un ultime message à lui envoyer. Gaven !

Gaven et le témoin de Myldon s'étaient rapprochés, vérifiant et échangeant les armes de service afin d'éviter qu'une quelconque malversation n'entache le duel.

- On la joue à pile ou face pour le premier tir ? proposa Albator avec toute la naïveté et l'assurance insolente de sa jeunesse. Je prends face.

- D'accord.

- Pile ! annonça Gaven après le lancé, vraiment pas rassuré soudain.

- Ca me va parfaitement, assura néanmoins son ami.

Les témoins s'interposèrent une dernière fois.

- Vous pouvez y aller, firent-ils aux deux rivaux amoureux. Dos à dos et comptez les pas. Nous sommes là pour veiller à la conformité et à la loyauté de ce duel, ne l'oubliez pas !

Albator eut un léger haussement des épaules et prit sa position, un regard noir de défi à l'adresse du roux Myldon.

« Quelle que soit l'issue de ce duel de coqs, je crois que je haïrai les rouquins incendiaires comme lui toute ma vie, jamais plus je ne supporterai la vue de l'un d'eux ! », se promit-il alors que Gaven comptait les pas.

Affichant toujours une attitude pleine de désinvolture, mais désormais loin de la ressentir, Albator avait subi sans broncher le tir de son adversaire, comptant – avec justesse – sur l'absence de ce talent parmi ceux de Myldon.

Le feu du pistolet de Myldon avait déchiré le tissu un peu en-dessous de son aisselle gauche et, sans la médiocrité au tir de celui-ci, il aurait effectivement encouru une grave blessure ! – mais c'était à présent à son tour d'appuyer sur la gâchette !

Albator braqua alors l'arme sur son rival, visant soigneusement, devinant les muettes suppliques de Lunia et de Gaven de ne pas faire mouche pour une fois, et même le souhait de  
>Myldon qu'il ne fasse pas durer le plaisir trop longtemps ni ne le handicape à vie.<p>

Touché de plein fouet, Myldon s'effondra dans les herbes du pré.

- Ma jambe…

- Tu peux t'estimer heureux de t'en sortir à si bon compte, siffla le vainqueur du duel. Tu ne dois qu'au grand cœur de Lunia et au fait que je n'aurais pu te tuer de sang-froid sous ses yeux, d'être encore en vie !

- C'est sensé me faire plaisir ? Tu ne voudrais pas en plus que je te remercie de m'avoir épargné ?

- Non, car ce n'était pas mon intention première. Mais Lunia est la lumière de ma vie – et je ne dis pas ça parce qu'elle a une chevelure d'or – et elle sera à jamais ma rose. C'est elle que j'ai voulu préservé ce jour, n'aie pas le plus espoir sur mon niveau de pitié ! Tu l'as harcelée, tu l'as bousculée dans cette forêt, je ne veux pas courir le risque que tu ailles plus loin… Tu guériras, tu pourras sans doute même revenir à l'Académie Militaire ensuite. Mais entretemps Lunia sera en paix et c'est tout ce qui m'importe ! Et un jour, elle et moi serons dans la mer d'étoiles pour y donner le meilleur de nous-mêmes. J'ai hâte que ce jour arrive !

- Ravale tes beaux discours, qui sonnent creux, cracha Myldon en comprimant sa cuisse traversée de part en part. Tu es un boucher, c'est en toi… Tu es sorti de nulle part et je peux,  
>moi, t'assurer que tu seras toujours en marge de la société car elle n'a que faire de fous furieux dans ton genre ! Ce que tu m'as fait ce jour…<p>

- Je t'avais pourtant averti, gronda sourdement Albator en rangeant son arme, sans plus alors un regard pour son adversaire défait.

Il se rapprocha de Lunia qui même si elle avait peu douté de l'issue du duel, avait eu le cœur serré et son regard azur était toujours inquiet… avant qu'une panique absolue n'y éclate.

- Albator, attention ! hurla en même temps Gaven.

Avant d'avoir pu comprendre, réagir, Albator ressentit à la joue une atroce morsure, l'impression qu'on lui ouvrait le visage en deux du côté gauche et s'affaissa inconscient contre Lunia dont il inonda les vêtements de sang.

Pas fâché de lui, Myldon laissa retomber son bras, et le pistolet dont il avait usé une seconde fois et en traître, contre toute éthique.

D'ailleurs, au final, même si le renvoi le guettait, il avait désormais marqué à vie, en plein visage et donc de la façon la plus flagrante qui soit et à vie, son rival amoureux, et ce n'était pas si mal que cela !

* * *

><p>L'inséparable trio avait profité de l'après-midi de sortie, et ce même si Gaven s'était rapidement éclipsé, sur le premier prétexte venu, pour laisser les amoureux seuls.<br>Lunia, en un mouvement souple et léger, s'était assise sur les genoux de son amant, le câlinant un long moment, et se fichant que cela ait lieu sur une terrasse en bordure de mer, bondée en ce temps estival.

- Oh, mon bel amour, cette cicatrice en travers de ton visage… En revanche, bien que je sois totalement de parti pris, je ne dirai pas qu'elle te défigure… Elle te donne une classe indéniable si j'en crois mes sensations profondes. Je l'aime ! Et toi, Albator, je t'aime tout court ! sourit-elle avant de l'embrasser à en perdre le souffle. Tu l'as fait pour moi. J'espère qu'il ne t'arrivera plus rien, pour les beaux yeux d'une blonde !

- Cela ne risque pas, tu es la seule blonde de ma vie, pour toujours. Et je donnerai toujours tout pour celle que j'aime.

- Je pense n'avoir plus jamais besoin qu'on me défende, assura la jeune femme en se levant, glissant son bras sous celui de son amant. Oh si seulement tu savais combien tu m'es précieux… Je voudrais tant de le démontrer à mon tour.

Albator se pencha sur les lèvres de Lunia.

- Nous avons toute la vie devant nous, murmura-t-il avec une infinie tendresse.

Ce en quoi il se trompait lourdement. Mais là il ne pouvait le savoir, juste capable d'aimer de tout son coeur.


End file.
